Intravaginal articles such as tampons and incontinence devices (pessaries) have long been known in the art. Most commercially available tampons include an absorbent member comprised of an absorbent core, and a withdrawal cord, which is used to aid in the removal of the tampon after use. The absorbent member of a tampon is often compressed to a size sufficient to facilitate insertion into the vaginal cavity. As fluid is absorbed, these compressed tampons re-expand toward their original pre-compressed size, and eventually become large enough to prevent fluid (menses) from leaking out of the vaginal cavity. A pessary is a nonabsorbent or minimally absorbent article, that is insertable into the vaginal cavity, and used to support the uterus, vagina, bladder or rectum. In some instances a pessary can be used to reduce incontinence, for example when used to support the bladder
It is known that the position of an intravaginal article within the vaginal cavity can directly influence the intravaginal article's effectiveness. For example, if a tampon is in an improper position within the vaginal cavity, the tampon's ability to reduce and/or eliminate leakage of menses from the vaginal cavity can be compromised. For instance, applicators can place an intravaginal article too low in a body cavity. When a tampon or pessary is placed too low in the vaginal cavity, the too low position can cause bodily discomfort to the user. This discomfort is caused by the pressure exerted from the sphincter muscles of the vagina against the tampon or pessary. In addition, if the tampon or pessary is placed too low within the vaginal cavity, accidental expulsion of the tampon or pessary is a highly undesired risk to the user. Further, improperly placed tampons or pessaries can over time cause increased vaginal discharge, vaginal irritation, ulceration, bleeding and dyspareunia (painful intercourse for the female).
Alternatively, conventional telescoping “push” type applicators can place a tampon too high in the vaginal cavity. The higher the tampon is placed, the greater the chance of menses leaking out of the vaginal cavity, due to the tampon being positioned above the major path of the menstrual flow. Therefore, the failure of the tampon to prevent the leakage of menstrual fluid is not because of a defect in the tampon, but is rather due to the tampon's position within the vaginal cavity. Additionally, current tampon applicators are designed to “push” the tampon out of the outer tube, substantially higher than the insertion end of the outer tube. This often causes the tampon to be deflected by the cervix/anterior fornix, resulting in an off-centered position of the tampon, and menstrual leakage from the vaginal cavity.
One attempt in the prior art to prevent the leakage of menstrual fluid from the vaginal cavity, has been through the use of secondary absorbent members. A secondary absorbent member is used to reduce bypass leakage of menses out of the vaginal cavity, by having the secondary member positioned at or near the vaginal opening. Secondary absorbent members may be integral with the absorbent core of the tampon, and others may be movably attached to the withdrawal means of the tampon.
Movably attached secondary absorbent members, are positioned at the vaginal opening after insertion of the tampon into the vaginal cavity. However, the movably attached secondary absorbent is not fixedly secured to the withdrawal means. As such, the movably attached secondary absorbent member, will often move along the withdrawal means into the vaginal cavity, or may leave the vaginal opening. Further, the movably attached secondary absorbent member will often expand in size due to the absorption of menses and other fluids, causing irritation to vaginal tissue around the vaginal opening.
What is needed in the art is a means to determine the insertion distance of an intravaginal article within a body cavity. Therefore, it would be beneficial to provide a method, which can accurately measure the insertion distance of an intravaginal article within the vaginal cavity.